


Bound Up

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Saving, Secrets, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, disbelief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose gets into trouble only the Doctor can deal with... There is but a single side-effect for until he comes up with an acceptable solution - in order to stay alive, Rose cannot be left alone, not for a second.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Bound Up**

**1.**

Everything has begun rather innocently. Martha Jones has asked her fellow companion Donna Noble to follow her, assuring her she may have discovered a secret the Doctor has been keeping from them both.

What they have got to see hasn’t surprised Donna Noble half as much as Martha was expecting it would. The Doctor was talking to a young woman, but their words were inaudible from where they were standing.

In fact, the redhead sighed in relief, surprising the dark-skinned companion. “Thank Heavens,” Donna muttered quietly. With the startled expression on Martha’s face previously, the companion’s mind had come up with them coming up on something violent, maybe even self-mutilation.

The Time Lord has not been looking like himself for months, his usual jumpy over-excitement at everything barely ever there. Even when they could have sworn the Doctor as they knew him was back, these periods hardly ever lasted for more than several minutes. 

“How is this a surprise? The Doctor chatting with some woman you don’t know?” Donna giggled. “She could be asking for directions, for all you know!”

Martha shook her head. “You haven’t seen the things I have. I swear, they have been resembling a couple rather than- in fact, they still do!”

Donna chuckled. Martha and her silly ideas.

* * *

Rose Tyler was as if she has barely had any more air left to breathe, feeling as if she had been running for days. Who could say? Maybe she had. 

Her first words uttered to the one she loved were nothing like what she may have imagined when alone with her thoughts.

“Doctor. Please, could we talk?”

The Time Lord glanced at the TARDIS, but the girl shook her head. “No. Not here. I wouldn’t be able to control myself aboard the ship. I’d rather not be seen by your companions before I could at least find enough strength inside me to talk to them not looking as if I’d just faced a deadly army, only the Bad Wolf inside me keeping me safe.”

All of a sudden, her one intense look has told him everything.

“Rose,” he choked out. “Please, tell me you’re kidding!”

Instead of telling the Doctor anything else, she pulled him into an embrace, looking for safety with the one she knew could grant it to her. “If this is the last time I get to see you before they get to me or before you’re gone, I-”

The Time Lord shook his head. “Assuming what I have seen is true, Rose, the trouble we’re facing is greater than before. This lot are real experts in finding ways to break you and me apart.”

“Greater than us not seeing each other again?”

Before Rose could start panicking, the Doctor planted a kiss onto her knuckles.

“I have promised to Jackie. Have sworn to myself. I am not leaving you.”

The girl was shaking. He has been leaving her on her own over and over again, how could he even think- 

But this was not the time. “The second I’m alone, I am supposed to vanish, melt into thin air, disappear into nothingness… I have been granted both the bliss and the curse of-”

_ They threaten to have Rose sent into the Void, _he re-worded inside his mind with a shudder. 

_ Exactly, _ Rose became even paler than before. _ I have no chance, do I? _

The Time Lord inhaled. “I won’t be moving away from you, then!”

Rose exhaled. “I hope you come up with something. I don’t think it’s acceptable for us to cling to each other against our will, knowing you usually prefer leaving me on my own whenever!”

The Doctor nodded, ashamed. “I don’t intend to make the same mistake again, Rose. I have had enough time to realise no other companion could ever replace you. Have had enough time to understand I couldn’t sleep well without having you aboard. I’d have given anything to have you here with me! Now you’re here, I-”

Rose sighed, afraid to hope. “What if your companions won’t accept me? Some clinging_ fangirl _of yours?” She giggled to herself at the idiocy of the situation.

The Doctor winked at her instead. He knew he was going to make sure they were only getting the best out of this.

* * *

He could see the two companions looking at them from afar. The Doctor was certain they were going to believe in his words.

“Try not to get paranoid, girls. This young woman here is facing some inexplicable difficulties in her dealing with her recent transformation into a Time Lady,” the Doctor said evenly. “It depends on me, the only other remaining specimen of my species, to make sure everything is happening exactly as it should.

Not even the tiniest of miscalculations is allowed, which means I must keep an eye on her at all times. One mistake, one tiny misstep could kill her and I know losing someone of my species because of my carelessness would kill me.”

It was obvious neither of the more recent companions believed in it. “Sure, going to the bathroom is an exception to the rule?” Donna addressed the most obvious part right away. She knew this question alone would break the silly story up.

The Doctor wasn’t perturbed by the question in the slightest. “Well. Are you sure you want to know the details?”

Rose wasn’t looking at the girls, hating the fact the only chance for her to stay together with the Doctor has been so uncomfortably blatant. What about secret romantic encounters, hiding themselves away from each other just to- She gulped. They have never been into these things before. Why should those suddenly feel so important to her? 

The Time Lord beamed at her. _ You must know, Rose, this unpleasant situation won’t last forever. Soon, they would find someone else to chase and forget all about this lone Time Lady before me? _

Rose blinked, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, Rose,” he breathed out, chuckling. “Why do you think they are after you, not after me? I know how to hide myself.” _ You are too young. Too inexperienced. You still look too _ _ naïve for them to be considered a threat, Rose. But I know you. They don’t know they are extremely lucky you haven’t yet mastered employing your Bad Wolf side at times other than on the extremely dangerous situations. _

While still not believing in this incredible story, Martha smiled at the said Time Lady. “What is your name?” 

Rose sent the Doctor a panicked glance.

He shrugged. “The change has been too sudden for her to come up with any kind of a code name. Let’s just call her-”

Donna knew exactly what she was going to suggest, even if it meant the Doctor being furious with her. “I know, I know! _ Rose _ would be a brilliant name. Don’t you think so, dear?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_ Donna knew exactly what she was going to suggest, even if it meant the Doctor being furious with her. “I know, I know! _ Rose _ would be a brilliant name. Don’t you think so, dear? _

* * *

**Bound Up **

**2.**

The Doctor was stunned for a second. _ Is this really happening? _ He looked at the equally surprised Rose, who… _ smiled? _She understood immediately this would at least save her from a lot of uncomfortable moments trying to remember to call herself by some other name.

“This, this is-” The Doctor was out of words.

Meanwhile, Martha imagined the Doctor may be feeling as if having just had the holy name of a holy figure thrown into the dirt and shuddered, pitying Donna in advance.

Rose nodded. _ Sounds like a wonderful coincidence. _

“This is a great name.”

Martha Jones wasn’t convinced this was going to work out so easily. “You must know Rose has been the name of the woman he loved-”

The Doctor sent Martha a murderous glare. “_ Love. _I have never stopped loving her.”

“My mistake,” she shrugged. “Of the woman he loves.”

Donna wanted to be gone off the planet all of a sudden.

The Time Lord surprised her then. “You’re right, Donna. It _ is _ a brilliant name. What do you think? _ Rose? _”

“I like it,” she said with a small smile on her face.

Donna and Martha exchanged surprised looks.

Martha was the one daring to give him the question. “Are you sure, Doctor?”

“I have my reasons,” he said. “Either way, I think we must welcome her… must welcome Rose aboard the ship.”

_ What reasons may those be? _The fair-haired girl couldn’t help herself from allowing a flirtatious remark to reach the Doctor’s mind. It has been so long since she has had the chance to do so freely...

The Time Lord winked at her, appreciating her very successful attempt. _ Let the game begin, Rose. _

Thoughtlessly, he took her by the hand and led her towards the TARDIS.

The two other female companions could do nothing but follow them.

“At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if he chose to lend the girl his Rose’s room,” Donna muttered at Martha conspiratorially.

Martha Jones has almost backed away from her friend. “Don’t be silly.” She was almost afraid to admit to herself it was likely the Doctor and the originally nameless Time Lady would need to share a room, if only for safety reasons.

Just as expected, the Doctor has led the young woman straight into his chamber - a place neither Martha nor Donna were allowed to see.

“It’s funny. It seems all we have ever needed was a change of species and he may have allowed us into his chamber,” Martha breathed.

“All he wants is to protect the only other being of his species at all costs. Calm down,” the redhead soothed her.

“I’m trying. But something drastic must have happened to make the Doctor agree to your risky suggestion.”

Donna sighed. “Honestly? I don’t want to know why the Spaceman has agreed to it. I think you shouldn’t, too.”

“Rose. Allow me to look at you,” the Doctor, finally away from prying eyes, beamed at her.

“Here I am,” she giggled, finally starting to believe everything could work out.

“Seeing you is the most gorgeous sight my ancient eyes have ever seen, Rose,” he said, making Rose wonder if this has been an attempt to flirt or an honest compliment.

She smiled at him instead. “I’m afraid I may burst into tears sooner or later.”

The Doctor sent her a questioning look. “Why? You’re completely safe here with me, Rose!”

“I know. But how long is it going to take your companions to bomb us with uncomfortable questions?”

The Time Lord smirked at her. “I have never imagined Rose Marion Tyler afraid of uncomfortable questions before!”

“I’m not afraid for myself. But you are one easily able to eventually talk yourself into a corner, Doctor!”

The alien shrugged. “We’ll think about it if it happens, Rose!”

The Time Lady shook her head, amused. “You just never change.”

“Well...” He eyed her meaningfully. “Do you want me to?”

“No!” 

“Then it’s all settled,” he smiled at her softly. “Two Time Lords, two companions, the supportive time and space ship and all the mess that the combination brings,” he chuckled.

“Two _ lying _Time Lords,” Rose giggled.

“If you put it this way… I’d call it a tiny alteration in our story.”

_ At least I get to keep my name. _

_ And I get to keep my Rose, _the Doctor winked at her.

“Inside a relationship neither of your other companions must know about,” she reminded him. 

“There you have it! A secret romance!” The Time Lord beamed at her. “Hasn’t that always been one of your favourite plotlines in the cheap romances I could swear Jackie has made you read by hundreds?”

“Wrong,” she giggled. “You keep misjudging the woman who could have become your mother-in-law, remember!” 

Rose was convinced this light teasing wasn’t going to affect him the way it did.

“Oh. Rose. My sweetest, dearest-”

The girl bit her lip.

The Doctor wasn’t done yet. “Do you understand how often I have imagined this once-dreaded scenario in my head? I have been ready for everything, even for being forced to see Jackie every day, as long as it meant I could finally have you with me.”

Rose inhaled, feeling deeply shaken. “I-“

“You don’t have to say a word. As long as we’re together at last, I wouldn’t dare to expect for anything else from you!”

Rose let out a tearful chuckle. “From what I can understand, you and I, we both-”

_ Love each other and are going to pretend we don’t, _ he suggested, hopeful. _ That is, if- _

Rose beamed at him.

“This is exactly right. But do you honestly think the companions won’t try to come up on us, if only to see we’re not-”

_ Doing something unacceptable? Allow them. We have the old girl on our side, in case- _

“Let’s just pretend we’re nothing but close friends for the time being?” Rose suggested. “I thought that was the plan?”

The Doctor shrugged, having something different in mind.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Previously…**

_ Let’s just pretend we’re nothing but close friends for the time being?” Rose suggested. _

_ The Doctor shrugged, having something different in mind. _

* * *

**Bound Up**

**3.**

It didn’t take long for the chat between Donna and Martha to change into an exchange of curious ideas, dealing with the Doctor, currently having his mind filled with this blonde. 

“Hey, at least we’re not going to be the ones having to hear his stories about his perfect Rose,” Martha winked at her fiery friend. “Allow the not-really-Rose listen to his memories.”

Donna exhaled. “Hearing him talk about his beloved has never bothered me.”

Martha Jones sighed. “Try hearing her name at least a couple of times every day. In the end, I have stopped paying attention.”

Meanwhile, Rose blinked at the Doctor, puzzled. “I know you well enough to allow you to join me wherever and be certain you won’t do anything unacceptable, but your other companions may get ideas-”

The Doctor chuckled. “I’m counting on that.”

She giggled. “Why would you want it? The very idea of calling the nameless version of myself Rose is bad as it is.”

“Would you have liked  _ Arkytior  _ better? Even if it would likely hurt both of us? Me, because of being forced to utter the name every day and you, likely forgetting yourself?””

Rose sighed. “I know how painful it can get for you to remember the past, Doctor. I couldn’t allow you to pour more salt on your wounds,” she assured him.

“Oh, Susan’s still alive somewhere. I’d know, if it were different.”

She smiled at him excitedly. “I’m incredibly happy to hear that!”

He nodded. “Let’s talk about how much we’ll need to subdue our relationship to make them believe we  _ are  _ nothing but close friends.”

_ Just an ordinary day for us, then, yeah?  _ Rose giggled.

The Doctor was puzzled. “I thought we had been doing the exact opposite?”

The girl shrugged. “I don’t know about you, Doctor, but had you asked me then, I might have ruined our friendship by admitting my true feelings right away.”

The Time Lord blushed. “Trust me, I knew!”

“I remember. You have never hidden that from me very well.”

“Yes,” the Doctor chuckled bitterly. “I did try, you know!”

“Yes. But the real problem is I don’t want to pretend we’re nothing to each other. We had been playing the _nothing but friends _card for so long I don’t know if I’m going to be successful to keep doing it now, with you so close-”

The Doctor beamed at her. “I swear, it won’t last long.”

“I’m only here because you are my only hope, Doctor,” Rose spoke passionately, believing at least one of the companions was somewhere nearby, sent to eavesdrop. “If it weren’t for you, I-” She sobbed, gesturing to him they were being listened to.

“My main mission is to keep you safe, dear.”

“Thank you,” she said gravely.

The Doctor nodded.  _ We’re safe. They have gone,  _ he sent her.  _ It seems our story sounded convincing. _

Rose inhaled. 

“Kiss me. Maybe then, I’ll be able to play this unfeeling entity with an unuttered promise waiting for me,” she breathed into him, feeling brave.

The alien couldn’t hide his excitement. There she was, Rose Tyler, the woman he loved! And they were supposed to stay together, compulsorily! Without any prying eyes, they could kiss, if they wished to! Could do more than this, if they wanted to!

“We must keep quiet,” she reminded him. “A kiss is a kiss. It’s invisible. A snog may leave unwanted marks, but those can be covered pretty easily. “A shag, however-”

Before Rose could continue, the Doctor has pulled her into a passionate snog.  _ Don’t do this. Don’t say it. Don’t imply… _

Rose was neither insulted nor surprised. She nodded, knowing what constantly hiding her true feelings meant. Now, with the unwanted challenge of them needing to keep to the  _ just friends  _ play in front of the two mistrusting companions, everything was only becoming less and less logical.

However, no matter how difficult the life with Martha and Donna has sometimes felt, they have all accepted the idea of travelling together without any objections.

The Doctor and Rose’s sharing a room, with its en-suite, everything including sharing a shower, when the physical need to touch and be touched has gone inexplicably wild. What was supposed to be a one-time occasion, has ended up happening at least once a week, but the companions were not supposed to know.

* * *

  
  
  


Donna Noble has been the first to notice the familiar signs of a new love being born. Whenever the Doctor’s and Rose’s eyes met, they were suddenly looking like two amorous teenagers.

Once she has pointed it out to Martha, the girl sighed. “You know it’s only your illusions. The Doctor’s only being kind to this Time Lady. Who knows, maybe she even has some kind of a crush on him.”

Donna was surprised. “And that doesn’t make you want to ruin her life?”

Martha Jones inhaled. “It doesn’t mean I appreciate her spending every second with the Doctor, but hasn’t he told us it has only been a temporary thing?”

“I believe in him. But the  _ temporary  _ part may last for years. They’re Time Lords,” Donna pointed out.

“Should this make me happier?” Martha grumbled. “We don’t know anything about their time together, the almost identical grins on their faces already feel like something practiced. Every time we try to catch them doing something above the usual, they look unaffected-”

Donna sighed. “Has it ever crossed your mind the Doctor and, well, Rose may only be friends, all this time?”

“You have been the one telling me their looks have changed! You can’t simply change your opinion now,” Martha grumbled. “I’m going to find out what is happening between them, no matter what it takes!”

The redhead sighed. Something  _ was  _ happening between the Doctor and his friend, that much was certain, but Donna was terrified of Martha finding it out first. At least with her present, the expected shock wasn’t going hit the dark companion half as hard.


End file.
